Battling for baby
by Phoebejoeyfan
Summary: Spite can make a person change their mind, and for Phoebe this spells bad news. Can love help her through it? Only time will tell. Chapt 4 now up Plz r&r thx
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Battling for baby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/n: Ok so ive decided to start another story. Like I don't already have enough on the go, but never mind :o) It's yet another Phoebe/Joey story (surprise, surprise lol) but like always I will have all characters.  
  
Hope you enjoy it :o)  
  
~*~  
  
She looked down at the white stick in her hand and watched the 2 little blue lines appear from nowhere as if by magic and her heart sank in deep sorrow. Both for her gain and for her loss.  
  
This was supposed to be a joyous occasion, a surprise to celebrate with her friends and her boyfriend. But how could she possibly be happy about the conception of her first child when she knew there was no way in hell she could keep it?  
  
He had warned her on numerous occasions about missing her daily dose of the Pill, something she often did absentmindedly, whenever she had too much on her mind. And this time she would have to pay dearly for her mistake.  
  
He didn't want children, ever. Or so he told her. He made it clear to her when they first got together, and he would jump at any opportunity to remind her of this little fact, much to her regret. She always agreed with him, and played it off as though she had the same opinion, but deep down his harsh words ate away at her.  
  
She loved him so much she was almost prepared to go along with a life without kids, as long as it meant being with him for eternity, but now it had all gone wrong. Her plans of a lifetime of love where almost certainly about to end, if she made the wrong choice.  
  
It was either her baby, or her man. There was no chance to have both, not if he had his way. He would make sure of it.  
  
She rubbed her hands protectively over her lower abdomen and cried for what she was about to give up. The baby that she would never know, or be able to watch grow up and shower with the love she had never know as a child.  
  
No, this was the right thing to do. It had to be. There was nothing else she could do. He would never agree to keep it. Never. And she would be to blame for being careless and forgetting her birth control. He would never forgive her.  
  
She rocked herself back and forth on the edge of the bath, sobbing uncontrollably as she tried her best to tell herself it was the right thing to do and that it was truly what she wanted.  
  
He was right. Kids were a hindrance, a thing that got in the way of people having a fulfilling life. They were pests that took up all your time and attention, forcing couples apart over time. They were a complete waste of money. They needed a parent's constant, undivided attention, something he was certain he wouldn't be able to give.  
  
But the trouble was she didn't believe it at all. To her children were a Godsend, a gift that was to be cherished until your dying day. A legacy, that carried on your genes, for generations to come, when you were long gone and forgotten. Little angels, that gave as much love as they took. Making you proud to be their Mother when the made achievements and reached goals you had dreamed they would. Children weren't a hindrance at all, and it was selfish to think that was true.  
  
She wanted to be a soccer mom, complete with Volvo and packed lunches. She wanted to feel her babies hug her. She wanted to be there to witness there first words, and steps. She longed to sing them lullabies and read the fairy tales to put them to sleep. She wanted to see her children graduate, marry, and give her grandkids, that she could baby-sit on weekends.  
  
Life without children would be meaningless and empty, not the happy existence that he had almost convinced her it would be.  
  
She had two options. Get rid of her baby, or get rid of her man.  
  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok what do you think? Should I continue with this? Or leave it as a stand- alone?  
  
Leave me a review and let me know your opinions :o) 


	2. Making choices: Stand by your man?

Chapter 2  
  
Battling for baby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much guys for all the great words of encouragement. I was surprised to see anyone was interested in this story. But since there has been such a big response im going to carry on :o)  
  
Thanks again!! Xxxx  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe opened the bathroom door and looked sadly out into the empty living room, its silence was almost eerie.  
  
Was this how her life would always be from now on, a lifetime of solitude and loneliness?  
  
No, how could it be. She had Mike, and she loved him more than life itself. He would always be there for her no matter what happened. He accepted her for who she was, and it would never change. So why did she feel an empty hole deep within, that Mike just couldn't seem to fill?  
  
She lifted the yellow pages from below her telephone table and began to flick through the pages until she came to the letter C.  
  
"Clinics" She ran her finger down the page and stopped as she came to the exact place she was looking for.  
  
She paused for a moment of thought before picking up the phone and dialling the number.  
  
"Yes, hi. I'd like to make an emergency appointment please. Yes, today at 1pm would be fine. The name is Phoebe Buffay."  
  
She replaced the receiver down, all the while wondering if she was making the right choice. Although it didn't really matter now that she had made the phone call she had for the last 40 minutes been dreading. Whatever decision she eventually went through with she would be losing someone precious from her life for good. She had chosen to keep the person that was most dear to her, and she just prayed everything would work out for the best.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey, stop it!" Jade, Joey's latest girlfriend screamed flirtily as he chased her around his apartment, trying to kiss her before she left to go to work.  
  
She screamed even louder as he caught her and pulled her into his arms for a passionate embrace.  
  
"Ok, that's enough, or im going to be late." She gave him one last kiss and pulled away.  
  
"I'll call you when I get home, and we can make plans. Goodbye sweetie." She closed the door behind her, leaving a smitten Joey alone in his kitchen.  
  
"How's it going with Jade?" Rachel appeared from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head in a turban like fashion.  
  
"It's amazingly actually. I sometimes can't believe it. Me, Joey Tribbiani, settling down." He and Rachel laughed at the apparent irony. He had actually found a woman he wanted to spend more than one night with.  
  
"Wow, must be serious then. Well I must say im glad. There's only so long you can around sleeping with every good looking girl and woman in Manhattan." She stated knowingly, like she was his Mother.  
  
"So, what's your plans for today?" Rachel was used to Joey sitting around the house all day now that he wasn't working on Days of our lives anymore, but she always asked him anyway, just in case he had something different planned.  
  
"My Dad called last night and asked me if I'd go into the city and help him with some construction work. You know, just some general labouring work. One of his guys has gone off sick, hurt his back last week when they were putting up some scaffolding. So I said I would fill in for him until he's better. It would really leave my Dad in the lurch if I didn't."  
  
"That's great Joe. The extra money will come in handy for you, now your dating again," She gave him a little playful nudge.  
  
"Yeah, well I better get going. If im late my Dad will kill me." Joey lifted his tool belt and gave Rachel a passing wave as he left for his first day on the job. He looked down at the piece of paper he had written the address on, and set off for the city.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe played with the strap on her purse nervously, as she watched for her stop.  
  
She looked down at her watch and noted the time as 12:52.less than 10 minutes until her life would change forever.  
  
Her eyes drifted from her watch and over to the clear glass window, where she observed the world go by. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone walking along the street had been in the same position as she was in, stuck between a rock and a hard place, unable to focus on the right and wrong of a situation.  
  
Of course they have, she noted to herself. Everyone had problems at one time or another. But did anyone ever have her problem? She doubted it. This was one of a kind.  
  
No one on the sidewalk seemed to be smiling, as they sauntered along, minding there own business, going to unknown destinations. Was everyone so unhappy deep down? It sure looked like it to her. Or did it just take being sad to notice sorrow in others?  
  
She didn't get the chance to answer her own question as the bus came to a halt at the place she was dreading.  
  
She lifted her purse and threw it over her shoulder, her hands shaking as she tried to pull herself up to a standing position. This was it, she told herself. She was here and there was very little chance to turn back now. She took the few steps down onto the pavement and remained still until she felt the bus move away from behind her, carrying on its journey.  
  
It was almost like her mind was made up for her as she stared at the building with tears in her eyes. She wished she had a friend here to hold her hand, and tell her everything would be fine, that she had made the right choice after all. But she had no one right now, and that killed her more than what she was about to do.  
  
A sudden blast of courage pushed her forward and into the buildings reception. Its cold, white clinical looking walls, and eerie quiet seemed to make this whole experience worse than what she had imagined on her journey over.  
  
She knew it wouldn't exactly be a bed of roses, but it didn't prepare her for what she was seeing.  
  
"Can I help you?" An older, chubby looking woman called from her seat behind the wooden desk.  
  
"Phoebe Buffay. I have an appointment for one o'clock." Her voice trembled in fear, little beads of sweat forming on her brow as she said her name. It was all too real for her liking.  
  
"Ah, yes, take a seat please,"  
  
Phoebe did as she was told, taking the nearest chair to her, she sat and clutched herself tightly, afraid to move or make a noise and break the silence. A woman, who she noted looked around the same age as herself sat reading a copy of last months vogue, looking very calm and composed as apposed to Phoebes uptight stance.  
  
She must have noticed Phoebe staring as she lifted her eyes from the publication and flashed her a broad smile that Phoebe couldn't return. There was too much on her mind right now to be smiling. Only happy people smiled, and she couldn't be further from that if she tried.  
  
The only thing she knew she was capable of at that moment was running to the toilet to throw up, not because of her pregnancy, but through the worst case of nerves she had ever felt. Her stomach churned, over and over like she was in the middle of a roller coaster ride, but this was no funfair ride. This was a living nightmare.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken with the noise of a pneumatic drill breaking concrete, its vibrations so powerful they could be felt all around the clinic.  
  
"I do apologise for that," The receptionist called over at the top of her voice, trying to out scream the drill.  
  
"We're having work done to the exterior of the building all this week and there's nothing we can do about it im afraid. Ill see if I can get the builders to keep the noise to a minimum for you." She let her head turn back to her computer before anyone in the waiting room could answer her or further complain. Not that Phoebe cared, or even really paid attention to what she had said in the first place. Her gaze and her mind were elsewhere right now. Her main thought being Mike, Poor Mike that was at work, and had no idea what was going on. But that was for the best, for just now at least. She would speak to him later, once she had this over and done with.  
  
The sounding of a buzzer brought her back to earth for a minute.  
  
"Could Miss Buffay make her way to room 12 please," The buzzer rung off and Phoebe stood.  
  
"Go through the corridor at the main entrance that you came in and room 12 is on your left," The receptionist barely looked at Phoebe as she gave her instructions.  
  
Phoebe felt her cheeks flush red as shame overcame her yet again. She let her head fall and her eyes drift to the shiny well polished floor and watched her feet carefully as she retraced her steps, unwilling to make any more eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Oh im sorry," Phoebe heard the words just as she felt her body bang into another, the persons arms bundled her up and stopped her from plummeting to the ground.  
  
"Phoebe?" Her head shot up in sudden terror as this stranger called her name, but this was definitely no stranger.  
  
"What are you doing at an abortion clinic!?"  
  
She froze on the spot. How could she ever explain this?  
  
~~*~~ 


	3. Giving up is hard to do

Chapter 3  
  
Battling for baby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing at an abortion clinic?" Joey held his quivering, hysterical friend in his arms protectively as if both their lives depended on it.  
  
"Please don't judge me Joey, I couldn't stand it if you thought badly of me," Her words were barely decipherable as she choked on her tears. A sudden release took over her body as she let go and sobbed for what seemed like forever to her. Finally she had a friend there to hold her, and tell her what she was doing was right. But would he be understanding of her situation?  
  
Joey looked down at the wreck that he had once deemed so strong and felt for the first time a fear and a love that he couldn't explain.  
  
"Pheebs I would never judge you, but you have to talk to me. I don't understand all this, what's going on? Are you pregnant?" It was a pretty obvious question considering where they were currently standing, but he had to hear her clarify it, for his own peace of mind.  
  
She tried to answer but her crying disabled her ability to talk, so she nodded into his chest instead. This was enough for his heart to break in two. His worst fears had been confirmed, and he didn't know how to react.  
  
The Phoebe he knew adored children, so why was she on the verge of killing the one thing she had always dreamed about having? It must be bad he thought to himself as he tried to find the words of comfort he knew she would be seeking at this very moment.  
  
"Pheebs? Is it Mikes?" His voice was hushed and calm as he questioned her gently so as not to freak her out more than she clearly already was.  
  
Again she nodded into his chest unable to say a simple yes or no.  
  
If he was confused before this just made it worse. Mike was he boyfriend, a man she had been in love with for over a year, and here she was about to abort his baby? None of this made sense, even although he had thought of every possible reason why.  
  
"I need to go," She pulled herself reluctantly away from his body and wiped away the few remaining teardrops that ran down her cheeks like condensation descending a windowpane.  
  
"My names been called and im already late," Her words were so monotone and nonchalant he could hardly believe he was talking to the same person he had only days ago been playing quick draw on the recliners with. A game they often played when no one else was around to mock them for participating in such a childlike game. But it was one they loved and enjoyed, despite what the others said. It gave them time to spend time together alone, a thing that was a rarity what with the 6 of them always living in each others pockets.  
  
He let his arms drop to his side having let her go, but somehow they felt empty without her in their wide expanse.  
  
"Goodbye Joey," She turned to her left and tried to ignore the fact he hadn't moved, or tried to drag her back and stop her, something that deep down she was wishing he would do.  
  
Her pace slowed to a near stop as she walked the length of the corridor to the room where her life would take a 360-degree turn. The whole while she could feel Joeys eyes boring into her back as he watched her intently, still trying to get the whole thing right in his head, but he couldn't. It was all too complicated and she hadn't explained enough for him to see the entire picture. And as far as he could see she was in no fit state to talk about it at great length.  
  
She got to the door and halted abruptly, looking at its gold number plate as though in a trance she reached out for the handle.  
  
"PHOEBE NO!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring if he disturbed the clinics silence. He couldn't let her do this, not until he knew the full story at least. If she was truly happy with this then he wouldn't stand in her way, but in his heart he knew this wasn't the case.  
  
Her hand paused on the handle and she froze. Had he really shouted on her? Was it a figment of her imagination? Was it her delusional mind playing tricks on her? No. He was running towards. He had her in his arms once again. He had saved her from her worst nightmare.  
  
"Don't ever let me go Joey!" She cried freely as she bundled her up and stroked her hair like she was a child in pain.  
  
"I'll never let you go, I promise," He said it, and he meant it from the bottom of his heart. She needed him, and he would be there for her, no matter what it took.  
  
He felt her chest heave next to his and her shoulders rise and fall as she fought for breath through her tears.  
  
"I nearly killed my baby Joey! What was I thinking?"  
  
"Shh, honey its ok. I know you better than anyone, and I know you must have had a pretty good reason for wanting to do it. This isn't you. The Phoebe I know would never do a thing like this for nothing. Come on, im taking you home where its safe and you can tell me all about it there if you feel in the mood." His hand held the back of her head tightly as she rested it on his shoulder. He felt her nod once again and he walked her carefully out to the street, her body still securely wrapped around him it was almost like she didn't want him to detach from her. And he had no plans to either. He had meant it when he said he would be by her side, and he was sticking to his word.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Stay here sweetie, I'll be right back." He propped her up next to a lamppost on the sidewalk and watched her for a moment to make sure she would be ok without him there to aid her.  
  
"I'm just going to tell my Dad that I'm leaving and we will get a taxi home ok?" He spoke to her like she was 5 years old, but only because she looked so fragile like a child.  
  
"Ok," She nodded and sniffed back more tears. The look on her face that of a broken woman.  
  
"DAD!" Joey looked up to the skies, where his Father was on top of the roof fixing the loose tiling.  
  
"DAD!" he called again, louder this time, but still got no response. He knew it was a waste of time to try and shout any more as there was no way his voice would carry all that way up and over the noise of various electrical equipment that was roaring in the backgroud.  
  
He removed the tight tool belt from around his waist and laid it on the ground beside him before he began to ascend the fire escape up the 8-storey building to the roof, only turning back once to check Phoebe was still where he had left her, which she was.  
  
"Dad," he called again, this time much quieter as his Father came into view.  
  
"Yeah? What's up Joe?" He removed the protective goggles covering his eys and downed tools.  
  
"I'm really sorry for leaving you in the lurch but I need to take Phoebe home. I met her downstairs and she's in a bit of a mess. I need to be there for her to make sure she's going to be alright."  
  
Joseph sighed ever so slightly at being let done, but he knew there was very little he could do by complaining. After all, he would have done the same thing himself if he had a friend in need.  
  
"Ok son. Don't worry about it. Just call me if your not gonna make it tomorrow either." He gave Joey Jr a smile and returned his plastic glasses over his face.  
  
"Thanks, I knew you'd be cool about it." He returned his fathers smile and turned to climb back down the 8 flights of unsteady stairs. But as his hands grasped the first rung of metal he heard a scream that was loud enough to be heard over the drone of his work mates tools, a scream that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
As he looked down to the ground his worst fears were confirmed.  
  
"PHOEBE!" 


	4. Time is crucial

Chapter 4  
  
Battling for baby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends  
  
Sorry for the delay, and I hope you think its been worth the small wait :o)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Joey listened to the scream erupt and echo all around him, over vast the noise of the various machinery and his stomach churned as the voice he realised was that of Phoebe's on the ground.  
  
He rushed past his colleagues on the roof and hurtled himself down the slippery fire escape at great speed, trying to get his legs to move quicker than they were built to.  
  
"Hang in there sweetie," He prayed over and over under his breath as be battled his was down onto the street to see what had caused the blood curdling scream that had roared from his best friend.  
  
"PHOEBE!" As he got his feet back down onto the sidewalk the scene that met him was much worse than he had imagined it to be. Phoebe was positioned in the exact spot where he had left her just minutes before, but now she was seated, in a pool of her own blood, fighting to keep herself conscious.  
  
"Joey!" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he could sense the fear within her. She extended out her bony, shaking hand towards him, and he grabbed it tightly  
  
"You're going to be ok, just stay calm sweetie. I'm here and im not going anywhere." His own voice sounded so peaceful and calming, but inside he was rattling with nerves. He had never had to deal with anything like this, and under normal circumstances he would have cracked under the pressure, but he knew he had to be strong for his fiends sake.  
  
"I'm losing the baby Joey," He froze on the spot at hearing her words. He had realised that whatever was going on wasn't exactly good, but it hadn't crossed his mind that Phoebe was miscarrying her child. Things like that never happened to him or his friends, life was always so rosy.  
  
"No your not Pheebs! Don't think like that sweetie! Its just a little pregnancy complication, nothing bad is going to happen to you or the baby, you hear?? This kind of stuff happened to my sisters when they were carrying their kids." The more and more he thought about it the more it scared him. Nothing like this had ever happened to his sisters either. Sure their pregnancies had been tough at times, but not on this scale. But there was no way he was telling Phoebe that. She was terrified enough, and so was he. She was slipping in and out of consciousness in front of him, and the idea of he being in such agony brought a pain to his heart.  
  
He could see her in a totally different light. She had become vulnerable before his eyes, something that you would never dream of referring to Phoebe as, but now here she was, in need of help and he wasn't sure if he could offer her what she needed.  
  
"Stay with me Pheebs, I know it's difficult, but the ambulance will be here soon, please hang in there!" He watched her eyes close over again like she battling sleep, but besides it all she looked so peaceful and serene.  
  
He clasped her cold, white hands in his own and gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance, but he was sure she couldn't feel it, and if she did there was no sign of acknowledgment from her. He wished to God that she would open her yes and tell her she was fine and that this was all one big joke. But the longer he watched her the more real the situation was becoming.  
  
The ambulances siren jolted him back into reality and the adrenaline began once again to run around his body rapidly, so much so he could almost feel it.  
  
He jumped to his feet, leaving his hands go of Phoebes, and ran towards the open doors of the ambulance where the paramedics where removing a stretcher from.  
  
"She's over here! Please hurry, I think she's really sick!" Joey felt the tears choke in the back of his throat. He was losing her, and he didn't think he could stand to live his life without her in it. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. Was it friendship and the idea of there being a missing link in the group? Or was it deeper than that? Did he have hidden feelings for his best friend? He wasn't sure, but whatever it was these feelings were a revelation to him.  
  
"Her blood pressure is dropping rapidly, we need to get her to hospital as soon as possible." The paramedics rushed passed a helpless looking Joey with Phoebe in their arms. Her face was as white as a sheet, the blood having drained from it and the rest of her lifeless looking body. Lying on that stretcher she looked like a store mannequin, plastic and unresponsive.  
  
He held onto the open doors and pulled himself up and into the back of the ambulance where Phoebe now lay, hooked up to what seemed like a hundred machines,. Their beeping and unfamiliar noises and activities sent an eerie chill down the back of Joey's spine, a fear building in him like he had never experienced.  
  
No one close to him had ever been ill, so to be in such an unfamiliar environment made him feel so powerless. From now on in he couldn't aid in anyway, other than be there when she woke up, if she ever would that was.  
  
The doors slammed over, and the engine began to vibrate as the vehicle sped off, the sirens eerily blaring and echoing all around him.  
  
Time was now crucial for Phoebe, and as the seconds ticked by another part of her drifted further away from Joey, and he was determined to hold onto her with all this life.  
  
~*~  
  
Several hours later, Joey and the rest of the friends were gathered in the patient information room, frantically awaiting news on Phoebe.  
  
No one could believe where they were sitting. The news that one of their best friends was extremely sick and pregnant into the bargain had come as a shock, one that they weren't in the slightest bit prepared for.  
  
The last time they had seen her she had been full of smiles and laughs, but from what Joey had told them since they arrived at the hospital it seemed to them that her life had taken a 360 degree turn in the last 24 hours, and they didn't know if they could cope with the outcome.  
  
"I can't believe she was pregnant and didn't tell us!" Rachel sat stunned in the blue plastic chair, her mouth agape in disbelief.  
  
"Don't speak about her in the past tense Rach, you make it sound like her and the baby are dea.aren't here anymore," Ross was equally astonished, but he still managed to get a dig in at Rachel, which had become a common occurrence ever since Emma had been born. The two of them could hardly say a civil word to each other without it turning into a full-blown argument.  
  
"I just can't believe she was going to abort her baby! She should think herself lucky that she can have kids." Monica had conflicting emotions torturing her. Half of her heart was breaking for her friend, and the other half was boiling with anger at Phoebe's apparent carefree attitude to killing her offspring, when she knew how desperate her and Chandler were to have a baby of their own.  
  
"Mon, you don't know her reasons for it. This is Phoebe we're talking about, she doesn't just do something like this for no reason." As usual Chandler was the voice of reason.  
  
"Your right, but I still do understand it. How anyone can abort." Monica burst into tears; unable to let herself finish the tirade she was about to start as this whole situation was hitting to close to home for her liking and she had no id how to act.  
  
Chandler wrapped his right arm around her, trying to pacify her from getting overly emotional and upsetting everyone more than they already were.  
  
All 5 sat in uneasy silence; each waiting on the other to break the quiet, but no one knew what was now appropriate to say, not after Monica's outburst.  
  
Ross gave Rachel a small smile through awkwardness that she did not return. She was still fuming from his "telling off" and couldn't find it in herself to back down. Instead she stood up and went to exit the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ross could tell she was still angry, and he felt more than a little guilty at having been the one who upset her in the first place. He hated fighting with her, but deep down he knew the only reason he was always on edge with her was that he had so much love for her still in his heart, and the jealousy and agony he felt at not being able to be the one to hold her sparked fire in him, that he channelled in all the wrong ways.  
  
"I'm going to phone your mother, to find out how our daughter is!" She gave him a look of contention before slamming the door firmly behind herself, much to the discomfort of everyone still in the waiting room. Monica, still in an emotional daze jumped in Chandler's arms, and Ross felt himself blush on behalf of her her spoiled behaviour, which again he felt responsible for.  
  
Joey on the other hand didn't seem to notice any of the commotion that was going on around him. His mind was far to focused on Phoebe, and how she was doing, all alone with no one to hold her hand through whatever was happening to her.  
  
"I can't stand this waiting around! Why won't anyone tell us anything?" He held his head in his hands, trying to restrain himself from breaking down in front of everyone.  
  
"The Doctors are still doing tests Joey. It takes time, but im sure they will have some news soon. Just hang in their man." Joey listened to Chandler's reassuring words, but somehow he didn't feel any calmer than before, if anything he felt worse. If they were doing so many tests then surly something serious was wrong with her? It wasn't just a simple problem that could be efficiently dealt with; it must be life threatening after all?  
  
He shut over his eyes and began to prepare himself for the worst. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that his best friend wasn't going to pull through. As morbid as he knew his thoughts were, it was to him a sort of coping mechanism, just like the way Chandler dealt with hurt through laughter.  
  
Before he could a chance to answer the door flew open, and he throw his head up quickly to see if it was a Doctor, but he was sorely disappointed as before him stood the man he least wanted to see.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Phoebe? What happened? Is she ok? I went over to Monica and Chandler's to meet Pheebs for our dinner plans and I heard the message on the answer phone." Mike sounded out of breath as he rushed out his words, desperate for an answer to put his mind at ease, but no one knew what to say. Thankfully they didn't need to say anything, as right behind Mike appeared a Dr who Joey recognised from when Phoebe was brought in.  
  
"Mr Tribbiani?" Joey stood to his feet and went to within an inch of Dr Jackson.  
  
"Ms Buffay is now stable, and im pretty sure its safe to say she will be fit enough to go home with you all this evening." Everyone in the room let out a huge sigh of relief and began to hug each other.  
  
"What was wrong with her?" Monica had now calmed herself, and any hate she had been feeling towards her friend was now well and truly gone. She was just happy all was fine.  
  
"Ms Buffay seems to have been under a lot of stress, and its effects have been a strain on her body. He blood pressure had gone sky high, and her blood sugar dropped to way below normal. Combined its sent her body into a kind of nervous shock, hence the collapse. The bleeding was due to the stress also, but with the pregnancy we had to make sure there was no risk of miscarriage. But you'll all be glad to know she's been given an all clear, but I have to stress that when she gets home she is given total bed rest until I say otherwise. I need to give her constant checkups and I want to see a significant improvement, or I will have to re-hospitalise her." Joey nodded like his head was about to shake away from his neck. He was going to make sure all the Dr's orders were followed to a T.  
  
Mike couldn't bring himself to believe what he was hearing. His fear had now turned to anger and he felt himself clench his fists in rage.  
  
"PHOEBE IS PREGNANT!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhh cliff-hanger ;o) What do you think Mike is gonna do?  
  
Plz Read and Review :o) xxxx 


End file.
